happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Peace and Diet
'Peace and Diet '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Sniffles puts Nutty on a diet and he goes crazy from lack of sugar. Roles Starring *Nutty Featuring *Sniffles *Lumpy Appearances *Hippy *Cinnamon *Cuddles *Toothy *Josh *Cro-Marmot *Superspeed Plot At a medical clinic, Hippy walks out finished with his check-up. He proceeds to grab one of the complimentary lollipops from the counter, but sees that all of them are stuffed in Nutty's mouth. After Nutty walks in, doctor Sniffles shockingly discovers his extreme blood sugar level. He tells his patient to go on a diet and stop eating sweets, much to Nutty's dismay. Sniffles puts a tiny camera on Nutty, removes his body candy, and tells his assistant, Lumpy, to keep an eye on him in case he disobeys. Nutty rides his scooter across town and comes upon a cafe. Cinnamon is seen ordering a cinnamon bun, and Nutty's mouth drools with hunger. He grabs a cinnamon bun, but oblivious to him, Sniffles was watching from the camera and alerts Lumpy. Before Nutty could enjoy his treat, Lumpy swipes it from him and eats it. Nutty walks away depressed, when he sees Cro-Marmot in his ice cream truck. Cuddles and Toothy arrive for the picking, and so does Nutty. Just as Nutty gets out his tongue, Lumpy swipes his ice cream, as well as Cuddles' and Toothy's, then drives the ice cream truck away. He gets hungry and begins eating the ice cream inside. Fed up with the dieting plan, Nutty rushes to the safety of his house, with a wholesome supply of candy inside. Unfortunately, he discovers Lumpy sitting next to an open fridge, with candy stains all over his mouth. With his last supply of sweets gone, Nutty screams. Many days later, Nutty crawls on the ground with hunger. He attempts to look for anything sweet, and a place where Lumpy can't find him. Nutty sees a "bright light": Josh making art out of chewed gum on the wall of a building. Nutty looks around to make sure nobody is watching, then shoves Josh out of the way and reaches for a piece of gum. His plans are foiled yet again when the gum wads are sucked away by a vacuum. On the top of the building is Lumpy holding the vacuum, and he is now plump from eating Nutty's sweets. A month has passed and Nutty is starving. He comes to the point where he imagines everything as candy. He chews on trees, benches, and even a dog. The obese Lumpy looks from behind a tree, when Nutty turns around. He imagines Lumpy as a huge chocolate bar and runs for him. Lumpy tries getting away, but with his unhealthy weight, he instead rolls. Superspeed waits for a green light and crosses the road, only to get splattered by Lumpy. The blood makes Lumpy slip and slide, and he sees he is headed for the medical clinic. Inside the clinic, Sniffles watches Nutty chasing Lumpy from the camera, and soon realizes the oncoming disaster. He runs for cover as Lumpy bursts through the room. Nutty comes in and bites Lumpy's stomach, causing him to explode and sweets to scatter everywhere. The blood splashes Nutty and he regains sanity. Sniffles realizes that dieting is not the way to cure Nutty and goes for an alternative: exercise. At the gym, Sniffles makes Nutty run on a treadmill, by holding a fishing rod with a hanging gumball in front of the squirrel. After rigorous running, Nutty jumps and catches the gumball. This causes his tail to get sucked in the treadmill, followed by the rest of his Nutty. Sniffles, holding on to the fishing rod, is also pulled in and killed. The iris closes on the gumball rolling on the floor. Moral "''Take the bitter with the sweet!" Deaths #Superspeed is squashed by Lumpy. #Lumpy explodes when Nutty pierces his stomach. #Sniffles and Nutty are sucked into the treadmill and are crushed. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers rotate several times. #Nutty is quite scrawny when he turned crazy. But at the gym, his body was normal. This was likely because he ate sweets again. Trivia *The moral is the same one used in Concrete Solution and A Sucker for Love pt. 1. *Sniffles and Nutty's deaths are similar to Sniffles' death in Ipso Fatso. *Josh made the initials "HTF" out of his chewed gum art. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 20 Episodes